Bets to babies
by byuniebyun
Summary: (Oneshoot) Permainan Sehun yang membuat Chanyeol meruntuhkan keyakinan orientasi seksualnya dan membuat Baekhyun lepas dari kehidupan mewahnya. [Chanbaek, Yaoi, Rape, Mpreg, angst]


Sebelum kalian membaca cerita ini, ketahuilah bahwa cerita ini mengandung unsur dewasa yang sangat di larang untuk anak-anak di bawah 20 tahun.

Sebagai informasi, aku ini suka sekali dengan cerita yang melibatkan adegan pemerkosaan meskipun panas dingin sendiri pas buatnya sampai tidak kuat dan akhirnya main skip ajah. heuheuheu

**Bacot aing!**

**Selamat membaca!**

**...**

"Katakan milik siapa?"

Berat suara lelaki di sampingnya ia abaikan. Itu adalah pertanyaan yang kesekian kali lelaki jangkung itu lontarkan kepadanya. Namun ia hanya diam sembari terus melanjutkan langkahnya, mengabaikan si lelaki jangkung yang terus mengikutinya dari samping.

"Jawab!" Bentakan bersamaan dengan cengkram kuat di lengan, membuatnya meringis dan menghentikan langkahnya untuk menatap tajam lelaki yang sangat dibencinya tersebut.

"Bukan urusanmu, Park." Jawabnya dingin kemudian.

"Keras kepala. Aku hanya ingin memastikan jika..."

"Memangnya apa pedulimu, brengsek? Jangan pernah muncul di hadapanku lagi karna aku tidak lagi memiliki urusan denganmu sejak kali terakhir." Kalimat penuh penekan tersebut ia ucapkan sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan sosok jangkung yang hanya diam mematung di tempatnya.

**...**

**_Flashback on!_**

"Yak, Park Chanyeol. Disini!"

Oh Sehun. Pemuda dengan kulit albino itu melemparkan sebuah handuk kepada Chanyeol yang langsung di tangkap oleh lelaki jangkung tersebut.

"Kau keren seperti biasa, kawan." Ujar Sehun sembari merangkul bahu tegap Chanyeol sesampainya lelaki jangkung tersebut disana. Duduk tepat disampingnya.

"Cih, singkirkan tanganmu, brengsek." Ucap Chanyeol.

Bukannya tersinggung dengan ucapan Chanyeol, Sehun justru tertawa dan semakin mengencangkan rangkulannya.

"Ayolah, Chanyeol. Aku tahu kau bosan karna kekasihmu pergi ke luar kota selama sepekan ini." Goda Sehun.

"Dan kau pikir aku akan berbelok kepadamu. Jangan gila, aku bukan gay sepertimu." Sungut Chanyeol.

Sehun berdecak sembari menggeleng prihatin. "Tidak ada bedanya dengan gadis menstruasi. Sensitif sekali."

Chanyeol hanya mengabaikan sindiran yang di tujukan Sehun kepadanya. Meladeni lelaki alabino itu tidak akan ada habisnya, pikir Chanyeol. Iapun memilih kembali menenggak mineral miliknya dan memandang lapangan basket di depannya.

"Yak, Chanyeol." Panggil Sehun sebelum mendekat untuk berbisik di telinganya kemudian. "Mari kita bertaruh. Aku yang akan menantangmu kali ini. Mobil sport merah miliku di parkiran depan, akan menjadi milikmu."

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Tentu, Kau bisa memilikinya. Eits, tentu jika kau berhasil melewati tantanganku, Kawan." Ujar Sehun sembari menaikturunkan alisnya.

"Jika aku gagal?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin kekasihmu menjadi miliku." Ujar Sehun ringan.

"Cih, kau bisa mengambil jalang itu kapanpun kau mau tanpa melakukan taruhan bodoh seperti ini, Oh Sehun." Balas Chanyeol. "Apa tantanganmu?" Lanjutnya.

Sehun menyeringai setan mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

**...**

"Byun Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya begitu suara berat seseorang memanggil namanya. Ia membalikan tubuhnya untuk melihat siapa gerangan yang memanggilnya. Ia mengernyit begitu mengetahui siapa pemilik suara tersebut.

"Park Chanyeol? Apa maumu?" Tanya Baekhyun dingin.

Chanyeol menyeringai mengetahui lelaki di hadapannya mengenalnya. "Senang mengetahui bahwa kau mengenalku, Byun." Ujarnya.

"Tidak ada yang tidak mengetahui lelaki brengsek sepertimu di kampus ini." Ujar Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terkekeh mendengarnya. "Terimakasih atas pujianmu, manis."

Baekhyun menatap tidak suka lelaki di hadapannya. "Menjijikan." Ujarnya sebelum berbalik untuk meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih berdiri dengan seringai di bibir.

"Menarik." Gumam Chanyeol.

**...**

"Ah, aku tidak menyangka kau benar-benar datang, sayang."

Baekhyun tidak menjawab ujaran kekasihnya dan hanya berlalu melewati si wanita dangan wajah datar miliknya. Bukannya tersinggung, si wanita justru tersenyum senang dan menyusul Baekhyun lalu mengaitkan tangannya pada lengan kekasihnya tersebut.

"Kupikir tadinya kau tidak akan datang. Karna acara sudah hampir selesai. Tapi aku senang karna kau akhirnya datang."

Celotehan si wanita tidak Baekhyun pedulikan. Ia melangkah mengambil segelas alkohol untuk menemani waktunya menghabiskan pesta perayaan tahunan kampus.

"Pergilah habiskan waktukmu. Aku akan menunggu disini." Ujar Baekhyun dingin.

Si wanita tersenyum senang. Ia mengecup pundak Baekhyun dan beralih mengecup bibir tipisnya sebelum benar-benar pergi seperti perintah si kekasih.

**...**

"Kau sendirian?"

Baekhyun hanya melirik sekilas si pemilik suara dan kembali larut dengan alkohol di gelasnya. Ia tidak menjawab dan membiarkan si pemilik suara mendudukan diri di sampingnya.

"Dia kekasihmu? cukup menarik. Bagaimana rasanya?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab.

"Aku tidak menyangka masih ada wanita yang tertarik padamu. Bukan hanya wajahmu yang tidak memiliki ekspresi, kau juga tidak memiliki tubuh yang biasa seorang lelaki banggakan."

Baekhyun masih terdiam.

"Kau juga tidak tampan. Aku yakin semua wanita tahu dengan sifat tidak bersahabatmu itu."

Celotehan lelaki itu terhenti begitu Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya hingga menimbulkan derit cukup keras pada kursi yang sempat di dudukinya. Ia lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan si lelaki yang kini menyeringai melihatnya.

**...**

Baekhyun mengusap wajahnya kasar. Kemudian menarik jaket denim yang tidak dikancingnya sebelum berlalu untuk meninggalkan toilet.

Dengan kedua tangan yang ia masukan kedalam saku celana jeans miliknya, ia melangkah meninggalkan toilet. Tepat pada langkahnya yang ke lima ia dibuat terbelalak dengan kedua tangan refleks mencengkram tangan seseorang yang kini membekap kuat bibirnya.

Baekhyun sempat meronta dan menyikut perut si pelaku. Pelukan pada perut dan bekapan pada bibirnya sempat terlepas. Namun belum sempat ia berbalik untuk melihat si pelaku, bibirnya kembali di bekap dari belakang hingga ia jatuh tidak sadarkan diri karna kehabisan nafas.

**...**

Chanyeol menghentikan laju mobilnya di pinggir jalanan yang sepi. Tidak ada satupun hunian disana. Hanya ada padang ilalang yang membentang luas dan lampu jalanan sebagai pencahayaan.

Jari panjangnya ia ketuk-ketukan pada pengemudi mobil, sebelum melepas sabuk pengaman di tubuhnya.

Ia sempat menyeringai sebelum menghadapkan tubuhnya kesamping. Tepat ke arah lelaki yang tengah jatuh tidak sadarkan diri.

Chanyeol mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah lelaki itu. Mengamati dari jarak dekat bagaimana rupa wajah yang terlelap itu. Poni menjuntai yang sedikit menutupi mata sipit itu ia singkirkan menggunakan telunjuk. Chanyeol sempat tertegun, ketika iris gelapnya mengamati bagian wajah pucat lelaki di depannya satu persatu. Chanyeol mengabaikan detak jantungnya yang semakin menggila saat dirinya semakin menurunkan pandangan matanya hingga kebelah bibir yang terkatup.

Chanyeol memanas. Chanyeol rasa kini ia tengah gila. Membayangkan bagaimana lembutnya tekstur bibir kemerahan itu dalam lumatannya. Membayangkan bagaimana lenguhan sensual akan mengalun lirih dari belah bibirnya, membuat birahinya tersulut.

Mengabaikan fakta bahwa ia dan sosok didepannya adalah lelaki. Mengabaikan orientasi seksualnya yang selalu ia anggap normal dan tidak melenceng. Dengan perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah pucat di hadapannya. Berusaha meraih bibir tipis itu dengan bibir tebalnya.

Sempurna.

Seperti bayangannya. Lembut kapas ia rasakan ketika bibirnya menyentuh bibir lawannya, membuat pikirannya kosong. Fokusnya hanya terjatuh kepada lelaki yang akan menghabiskan malam dengannya. Memikirkan berbagai macam sentuhan yang akan ia berikan kepada lelaki di hadapannya. Yaa, sekiranya itulah yang ia pikirkan sebelum sebuah dorongan kuat ia dapatkan bertepatan dengan bibirnya yang bergerak hendak memperdalam ciuman.

Chanyeol sempat terkejut dengan dorongan tersebut. Tubuhnya yang menabrak pintu mobil di belakangnya sedikit membuatnya ngilu. Memikirkan bagaimana lelaki yang tidak lebih besar darinya memiliki tenaga seperti itu terjawab saat ia mengingat fakta bahwa lelaki di hadapannya adalah pemegang sabuk hitam hapkido.

Chanyeol mendecih sebelum kembali menatap si pelaku. Tatapan sedingin es langsung ia dapatkan dari lelaki di hadapannya.

Mereka bertatapan cukup lama sebelum sebuah bogeman kuat Chanyeol dapatkan hingga menimbulkan ruam biru di rahangnya. Chanyeol terkekeh sembari mengusap ujung bibirnya yang berdarah. Ia kembali menatap si pelaku yang kini menatapnya dengan nafas terengah.

Lelaki dihadapannya berbalik hendak membuka pintu. Berkali kali mencoba namun tetap tidak terbuka.

"Brengsek." Ucapnya setelah kembali menghadap Chanyeol.

**...**

Baekhyun mengernyit ketika sesuatu ia rasakan menempel dibibirnya. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika membuka kedua kelopak, irisnya di hadapkan dengan wajah seseorang tanpa jarak. Karna itu reflek ia mendorong sosok di hadapannya sekuat tenaga.

Dan Baekhyun harus dibuat semakin terkejut ketika mengetahui siapa si pelaku. Park Chanyeol. Lelaki yang ia ketahui dengan segala kebrengsekannya.

Sejenak Baekhyun termenung. Memikirkan bagaimana ia bisa berada di sini dan dalam keadaan seperti ini. Amarahnya memuncak seketika saat lintasan ingatan menghampiri kepalanya. Maka dengan letupan emosi di dada, ia memukul Chanyeol dengan kuat.

Baekhyun diam mengamati Chanyeol yang terkekeh setelah mendapat bogeman kuat darinya. Entah mengapa ia sedikit merinding di buatnya. Tanpa memikirkan apapun ia lalu mencoba membuka pintu mobil yang sialnya terkunci.

Baekhyun kalut. Terlebih melihat seringai Chanyeol ketika ia berbalik menghadap lelaki jangkung tersebut. "Brengsek." Ucapnya seketika.

**...**

"Apa maumu, sialan?!" Gertak Baekhyun.

Chanyeol kembali terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan tersebut. "Melihat keadaan yang seperti ini seharusnya kau mengerti apa yang aku inginkan, Byun."

"Aku tidak segan-segan membunuhmu jika kau melakukan hal yang macam-macam terhadapku, Park." Ancam Baekhyun penuh penekanan.

Chanyeol semakin menyeringai mendapat ancaman dari lawan mainnya tersebut. Meskipun Baekhyun menguasai hapkido sekalipun, ia bukanlah apa-apa jika di bandingkan dengan Chanyeol. Karna itu ketika lelaki jangkung itu mencekal kedua lengannya dalam satu tangan, ia tidak bisa mengelak.

Tanpa menunggu keterkejutan Baekhyun reda, Chanyeol mencengkram kuat rahang Baekhyun menggunakan sebelah tangannya yang bebas. Baekhyun mendesis ngilu. Namun Chanyeol tidak peduli. Ia semakin menguatkan cengkramannya pada kedua lengan Baekhyun, lalu mendongakan wajah pucat itu supaya menghadapnya.

"Lakukan setelah aku mendapatkanmu, sayang." Bisik Chanyeol tepat di atas bibir Baekhyun.

Dengan itu Chanyeol meraup bibir tipis Baekhyun dalam pagutan kasarnya. Mencium bibir tipis itu penuh nafsu. Menggigitnya gemas sebelum kemudian melesakan lidahnya untuk mengabsen rongga hangat Baekhyun.

Baekhyun jijik bukan main. Ciuman bukanlah sesuatu hal yang asing lagi bagi Baekhyun. Ia kerap mencium kekasih-kekasihnya. Namun tidak dengan lelaki, terlebih itu adalah Chanyeol. Sungguh Baekhyun pikir lelaki yang tengah menciumnya kini sudahlah tidak waras.

"Mmpaah, lepaskan brengsemmp.."

Brak!

Tubuh Chanyeol kembali menabrak pintu mobil begitu Baekhyun menendang dadanya dengan kuat. Baekhyun terengah dan berbalik hendak mendobrak pintu mobil sebelum Chanyeol mendorongnya dari belakang dan menghimpit tubuhnya hingga menempel dengan pintu mobil. Kedua tangannya turut Chanyeol kunci di belakang sana tanpa sempat menghindar.

"Menjijikan! Lepaskan aku, keparat!" Sentak Baekhyun.

Chanyeol di belakangnya seolah menuli. Mengabaikan Baekhyun yang berusaha memberontak, sebelah tangannya ia lesakan ke arah selangkangan Baekhyun. Dan meremas gundukan disana tanpa peringatan dari belakang.

"Akh!" Baekhyun sontak menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika pekikan itu keluar dari belah bibirnya.

Kelopaknya terpejam erat saat Chanyeol semakin kuat meremas kejantanannya di bawah sana. Sekuat tenaga Baekhyun menahan suaranya agar tidak keluar. Namun usahanya gagal begitu Chanyeol menelusupkan tangannya ke dalam celana jeans miliknya tanpa ia sadari.

"Ahh, breng-sek. Emh, hentikanh ..ahh!"

Mendengar desahan Baekhyun, gairah Chanyeol semakin membara. Kejantanannya semakin menegang di bawah sana. Karna itu, ia semakin menempelkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Baekhyun dan menggesekan dengan sensual kejantanannya yang masih tertutup celana pada bongkahan milik Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terbelalak. Tubuhya semakin ia gerakan tidak beraturan mencoba melepaskan diri. Namun pertahanannya hancur ketika Chanyeol menyesap perpotongan lehernya. Baekhyun menggeram, tubuhnya melemas. Bahkan ketika Chanyeol melepaskan cengkraman di kedua lengannya, Baekhyun hanya mampu meremat lemah lengan Chanyeol yang masih bergerak pada kejantanannya.

Baekhyun memanas. Kepalanya ia dongakan, benar menikmati sentuhan Chanyeol. Terlebih ketika sebelah tangan Chanyeol bergerak menyentuh putingnya yang telah mencuat sempurna dari balik kaosnya, Baekhyun menjerit nikmat. Tidak peduli siapa yang tengah menyentuhnya, Baekhyun menginginkan lebih.

Chanyeol semakin menegang di belakang sana. Baekhyun pun merasakan bagaimana tegangnya kejantanan Chanyeol.

"Ssh ahh, Park!"

Chanyeol tidak tahan. Sebelah tangannya semakin cepat mengocok kejantanan Baekhyun. Sedang sebelahnya lagi ia guanakan untuk menarik kepala Baekhyun ke samping, dan dengan segera mencium bibir tipis itu dari belakang.

Baekhyun merasa puncaknya akan sampai tidak lama lagi. Tubuhnya ia senderkan ke tubuh Chanyeol dengan sempurna. Memasrahkan dirinya pada perlakuan Chanyeol. Hingga ketika Chanyeol mengeluarkan kejantanan miliknya di bawah sana dan mengocoknya dengan sangat cepat, Baekhyun tidak tahan lagi. Iapun menarik kepalanya hingga ciuman mereka terlepas.

"Ahh! Park!" Desahnya keras.

Ia menundukan kepalanya dan sialnya semakin memanas begitu tatapannya berhadapan dengan tangan berotot Chanyeol yang tengah mengocok kejantanannya dengan cepat dan sensual. Sial, Baekhyun semakin dekat.

Mengerti akan hal itu, Chanyeol menyeringai senang. Dengan tidak sabaran ia menurunkan celana jeans Baekhyun mencapai lutut dan mengeluarkan kejantanannya sendiri.

Baekhyun yang tengah di rundung kenikmatan tidak menyadari dengan apa yang di lakukan Chanyeol. Bahkan ketika Chanyeol Menarik pinggulnya kebelakang dan sesuatu yang keras nan panas melesak menerobos lubang anusnya dengan sekali hentak, Baekhyun sampai. Menyemburkan spermanya cukup banyak mengotori pintu mobil.

Chanyeol di belakang sana menggeram nikmat. Merasakan betapa sempitnya lubang yang tengah ia masuki itu. Chanyeol masih terdiam menikmati pijatan pijatan kuat dinding anus Baekhyun pasca orgasme. Dan menikmati bagaimana desah nafas memburu yang Baekhyun keluarkan karna orgasmenya.

Baekhyun membuka perlahan kedua kelopaknya, dan seketika terbelalak begitu merasakan sesuatu yang keras dan panas berada di dalam tubuhnya. Baekhyun reflek mencengkram tangan Chanyeol yang menahan pinggulnya saat Chanyeol menggerakan kejantanannya di dalam sana.

Baekhyun mengerang saat sakit teramat ia rasakan di bagian anusnya. Namun erangan itu berganti menjadi pekikan keras begitu Chanyeol kembali menghujam kuat miliknya dan tepat mengenai kelenjar nikmat Baekhyun di dalam sana. Berkali-kali, hingga membuat Baekhyun mendesah kewalahan.

**...**

"Cu-cukup, Chanh. Nggh," Lirih Baekhyun dengan suara seraknya.

Tidak terhitung sudah berapa kali ia orgasme. Namun yang Baekhyun tau, Lelaki di atasnya tengah mengejar orgasme ke empatnya. Berbagai gaya telah mereka lakukan. Baekhyun bahkan sudah terbaring pasrah tanpa tenaga di kursi penumpang yang telah Chanyeol turunkan sepenuhnya.

"Sebentar lagi, Sayang. Ssh.."

Chanyeol kembali memagut bibir merah Baekhyun yang telah membengkak. Menggerakan semakin cepat kejantananya di bawah sana saat desakan hasrat semakin mendorongnya untuk sampai.

Baekhyun dibawahnya hanya mampu merintih lirih. Tangannya mencengkram lemah lengan Chanyeol yang mencengkram kuat pinggangnya. Benar tidak sanggup lagi meladeni hasrat birahi lelaki di atasnya.

Chanyeol membenamkan wajahnya pada leher Baekhyun yang telah dipenuhi noda _hickey. _Pundak Baekhyun ia gigit cukup kuat saat pelepasan itu akhirnya sampai di susul Baekhyun kemudian.

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya setelah dirasa nafasnya cukup teratur. Ia tertegun ketika mendapati Baekhyun yang telah terlelap di bawahnya. Chanyeol menegakan tubuhnya dan menarik keluar kejantanannya dengan perlahan dari dalam Baekhyun.

"Nghh," Baekhyun melenguh dalam tidurnya.

Hal itu membuat Chanyeol menatap wajah pucatnya yang mengernyit. Chanyeol hendak mengambil tisu di atas _dashboard_, sebelum pandangannya terpaku pada selangkangan Baekhyun yang dipenuhi ceceran sperma juga bercak darah. Beberapa juga terlihat menetes dari lubangnya yang menganga. Chanyeol kembali menatap wajah Baekhyun dan entah mengapa Chanyeol merasa bangga mengetahui bahwa dirinyalah yang telah melakukan itu. Karenanya Chanyeol tertawa keras hingga meninju pintu mobil di sampingnya.

**...**

Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya yang tertutup poni begitu dinginnya hembusan angin membelai wajahnya. Ia mengerjap sebelum membuka perlahan kedua kelopaknya.

"Ssh," Desisnya begitu pening teramat ia rasakan.

Kelopaknya kembali ia pejamkan. Sementara sebelah tangannya ia bawa untuk memijat keningnya. Baekhhyun terbatuk beberapa kali merasakan tenggorokoannya yang begitu kering.

Baekhyun mengernyit mencoba mengingat apa yang telah terjadi. Dan irisnya langsung terbelalak begitu kepalanya mampu mengingat semuanya. Mengingat malam panasnya dengan lelaki brengsek itu. Jantungnya berdegup kencang seketika. Tangannya terkepal kuat dengan iris yang menatap waspada kesekeliling.

Yang Baekhyun sadari adalah ia masih berada di dalam mobil dengan pakaian yang kembali menempel sempurna pada tubuhnya. Dengan perasaan kalut, Baekhyun bergerak hendak membuka pintu mobil sebelum gerakannya terhenti karna ngilu teramat pada bagian tubuh bawahnya ia rasakan. Baekhyun kembali menghempaskan kepalanya pada senderan jok mobil. Kedua tangannya meremat kuat bagian pinggulnya.

"Aargh," Erangnya.

Baekhyun menghela nafas dalam sebelum kembali memaksakan tubuhnya untuk keluar dari mobil. Dengan tangan bergetar dan bibir yang ia gigit menahan sakit, pintu mobil itu berhasil ia buka.

Baekhyun menggerakan perlahan kakinya untuk menapak pada aspal. Keringat sebiji jagung menetes dari pelipisnya begitu tubuhnya ia paksa bergerak untuk keluar dari dalam mobil.

Dengan berpegangan kuat pada pintu mobil. Baekhyun mampu berdiri di atas kedua kakinya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Irisnya terpejam kuat dengan kepala tertunduk. Sakitnya bukan main. Baekhyun benar-benar akan membunuh lelaki brengsek itu setelah ini.

Baekhyun menghela nafas dalam sebelum membuka kembali kedua kelopaknya dan mengangkat kepalanya. Seketika nafasnya tercekat begitu sosok yang sangat ingin ia habisi itu tengah menyender pada tembok pembatas jalan.

Lelaki itu tengah menatapnya dengan wajah yang menurut Baekhyun sangat menjijikan. Baekhyun bahkan ingin sekali mencokel iris gelap lelaki dihadapannya yang tidak berhenti menatap remeh tubuhnya dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki.

"Apa yang kau lihat, brengsek!"

Niat hati Baekhyun ingin berteriak membentak lelaki itu. Namun Baekhyun merutuk dalam hati kala suara seraklah yang keluar dari bibirnya disusul batuk kemudian. Sial, Ujarnya dalam hati.

**...**

Ditempatnya, Chanyeol tergelak. Kembali menatap remeh pada Baekhyun yang hampir limbung karna tidak mampu menopang tubuhnya terlalu lama. Mentertawai bagaimana kacaunya lelaki di hadapannya karna perbuatannya. Mengabaikan tatapan benci yang Baekhyun layangkan padanya.

Gelak Chanyeol terhenti begitu panggilan telepon memasuki ponselnya. Ia pun menyeringai remeh kearah Baekhyun sebelum menjawab panggilan tersebut.

Chanyeol hanya menyeringai selama sambungan itu berlangsung. Tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun hingga panggilan itu berakhir. Sejenak Chanyeol menatap ponselnya sebelum memasukan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku celana.

Chanyeol kembali menghadap Baekhyun dan melangkah mendekati lelaki itu. Mengabaikan Baekhyun di tempatnya yang menatap waspada ke arahnya.

Chanyeol berhenti satu langkah tepat di hadapan Baekhyun. Ia kembali menyeringai melihat tatapan menusuk yang lelaki itu layangkan.

"Bagaimanapun aku berterimakasih padamu telah menemaniku bersenang-senang, Byun. Sebagai salam perpisahan, bagaimana jika kita melakukan beberapa pelepasan yang menggairahkan, hmm?" Bisik Chanyeol.

Baekhyun murka bukan main. Tangan kananya terkepal untuk ia layangkan kewajah brengsek Chanyeol. Namun Chanyeol berhasil menangkap tinjuan itu dan menarik lengannya hingga ia terhempas di kursi belakang setelah Chanyeol membuka pintu mobil tersebut.

Baekhyun memekik keras begitu merasakan tubuhnya semakin remuk karna bertabrakan dengan jok mobil tersebut.

Ia bergerak hendak mendudukan tubuhnya. Namun Chanyeol lebih dulu mendorongnya untuk kembali terlentang. Dengan tidak sabaran, Chanyeol melucuti Jeans yang Baekhyun kenakan bersama dalamannya. Baekhyun kalut bukan main. Ia kembali bergerak untuk bangun sebelum lagi-lagi Chanyeol mendorongnya.

"Brengsek. Keparat kau, Park!" Teriaknya dengan suara serak sebelum kembali terbatuk.

Chanyeol hanya menyeringai mendengarnya. Ia lalu membuka resleting celananya sendiri, dan mengeluarkan kejantanannya yang telah menegang. Baekhyun mendelik melihatnya. Ia berusaha memberontak namun tubuhnya seolah mati rasa. Tidak sanggup ia gerakan lagi.

Chanyeol terkekeh melihatnya. Ia lalu menekuk dan menarik berlawanan arah kedua kaki Baekhyun, hingga memperlihatkan lubang anusnya yang masih membengkak dan sedikit menganga.

"Ahh! Ssh, janganh emhp," Baekhyun langsung membungkam mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya begitu desahan reflek ia suarakan ketika Chanyeol mencumbu lubangnya di bawah sana.

Baekhyun menggeleng keras saat Chanyeol memasukan lidahnya kedalam sana. Baekhyun kalah, kakinya reflek melingkar di bahu Chanyeol. Hatinya menolak, namun tubuhnya tidak. Sebelah tangannya ia arahkan untuk meremat rambut Chanyeol. Mendorongnya supaya semakin memperdalam cumbuannya.

"Ah! hah hah eughh," Desahan itu keluar begitu Baekhyun melepas bekapan dimulutnya.

Sebelah tangannya lagi menyusul untuk meremat kuat rambut Chanyeol. Tidak mampu lagi menahan kenikmatan yang lelaki itu berikan.

"Hen-tikan, uhh.."

Mengabaikan kenikmatan yang melandanya. Pikiran Baekhyun kembali membawa kesadarannya bahwa tidak seharusnya hal ini terjadi.

Dan Chanyeol pun menghentikan cumbuannya di bawah sana. Ia menegakan tubuhnya membuat kedua tungkai Baekhyun jatuh lemas melingkari pinggangnya.

Baekhyun di bawahnya terengah. Kedua tangannya tergeletak pasrah di samping tubuhnya. Kedua irisnya terpejam dengan tubuh yang mulai berkeringat.

Pemandangan itu jelas membuat gairah Chanyeol semakin tersulut. Dengan menatap lekat wajah Baekhyun, ia mengurut kejantanannya hingga benar benar menegang. Setelah merasa sempurna, ia lalu mengarahkan kejantanannya pada lubang bengkak Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terbelalak dengan nafas tercekat ketika Chanyeol mulai memasukan kejantanannya.

"Akh!" Dan mendesah keras begitu Chanyeol melesakan dengan kasar kejantanannya hingga mengenai kelenjar nikmat miliknya di dalam sana.

Tubuhnya membusung dengan kedua tangan mencakar jok mobil dibawahnya. Kelopaknya kembali terpejam dengan bibir yang terbuka mencoba meraup oksigen.

Sejenak Chanyeol menatap tautan tubuh mereka. Rembasan darah kembali keluar dari luka yang kembali terbuka. Namun bukannya iba, Chanyeol justru menyeringai senang dan mulai menggerakan kejantanannya dengan cepat dan dalam. Membuat Baekhyun kewalahan dan terhentak kuat mengikuti gerakannya.

**...**

Chanyeol menggeram begitu menjemput pelepasan yang ketiga. Ia terengah menetralkan deru nafasnya sebelum menarik keluar kejantanannya dan memasukannya kembali kedalam celana. Tanpa menatap Baekhyun yang telah terlelap dalam sadarnya, ia keluar dari dalam mobil. Menghirup udara pagi yang mulai menampakan cahaya mentari.

"Sudah selesai bersenang-senangnya?"

Chanyeol menoleh begitu suara yang sangat di kenalnya terdengar.

"Sejak kapan kau disini?" Tanya Chanyeol mengabaikan pertanyaan sahabatnya, Oh Sehun.

Bukannya menjawab, Sehun tergelak mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol. "Aku menyaksikan bagaimana seseorang yang mengaku dirinya normal seratus persen tengah menyetubuhi lawan mainnya hingga pingsan tidak berdaya. Menyaksikan bagaimana ia menggilai tubuh lawan mainnya, yang sialnya adalah seorang laki-laki. hahahaha!"

"Terserah apa katamu, brengsek. Sekarang serahkan kunci mobilmu. Ah, maksudku mobilku. Karna aku telah memenangkan taruhan bodohmu itu."

Sehun terkekeh lalu melemparkan kunci mobil yang di maksud. Ia menyusul Chanyeol yang berjalan lebih dulu untuk memasuki mobil sport miliknya.

"Hei, Park. Bagaimana dengannya?" Tanya Sehun sembari merangkul bahu sahabatnya.

"Apa peduliku, sialan. Anggap saja mobilku itu sebagai hadiah karna tubuhnya cukup menggairahkan."

Sehun kembali tertawa mendengarnya. Ia lalu memasuki kursi penumpang mengikuti Chanyeol yang telah lebih dulu memasuki kursi pengemudi. Mobil sport itu pun melaju dengan kecepatan penuh meninggalkan Baekhyun dalam keadaan telanjang dan penuh ceceran sperma di dalam mobil Chanyeol dengan pintu yang dibiarkan terbuka.

Baekhyun mungkin tidak dapat menggerakan tubuhnya. Suaranya hilang, dan matanya terpejam sempurna. Namun ia tidak benar benar hilang kesadaran. Ia masih bisa dengan jelas merasakan setiap pergerakan kasar Chanyeol ketika menyetubuhinya hingga akhirnya lelaki itu _selesai_ dan meninggalkannya. Bahkan ia masih bisa mendengar pembicaraan Chanyeol dengan seseorang yang lain.

Hal itu benar menghujam tepat pada jantungnya. Baekhyun mungkin lelaki brengsek. Dalam hidupnya ia hanya menghabiskan harta orangtuanya untuk bersenang-senang dengan wanita. Mengencani wanita untuk mendapatkan tubuh mereka bukan sekali dua kali Baekhyun lakukan. Namun mengetahui bahwa ia di setubuhi oleh seorang lelaki, mendesah nikmat akan sentuhan lelaki tersebut, terlebih mengetahui fakta bahwa hal tersebut hanya di jadikan sebagai bahan taruhan, Baekhyun merasa tidak lagi memiliki harga diri. Ia sama saja halnya dengan jalang di luaran sana yang di bayar setelah mendapat kepuasan.

Memikirkan hal itu benar-benar terjadi padanya membuat Baekhyun merasakan sakit yang teramat pada dadanya. Ia tidak sanggup lagi. Hingga akhirnya alam bawah sadar menariknya dengan setetes air mata yang jatuh menuruni pelipisnya.

**...**

Satu bulan telah berlalu dari kejadian yang menurut Baekhyun sangat menjijikan tersebut. Baekhyun ingat saat itu ia bangun dari alam bawah sadarnya lalu menyadari bahwa ia berada didalam ruangan sebuah rumah sakit. Seorang dokter mengatakan seorang wanita yang kebetulan adalah perawat di rumah sakit tersebutlah yang membawanya. Dokter tersebut juga mengatakan bahwa ia mengalami cidera pada saraf vital dan membuatnya tidak sadarkan diri selama empat hari.

Baekhyun ingat ia hanya mematung tidak tahu akan melakukan apa ketika dokter tersebut menjelaskan keadaannya. Bahkan ketika ibunya menangis tersedu tepat setelah dirinya sadarkan diri, atau ayahnya yang berdiri dengan raut wajah terluka, Baekhyun hanya terdiam dengan wajah datar seperti biasanya. Yaa, yang Baekhyun tahu orangtuanya hanya mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun adalah korban pemerkosaan oleh seseorang yang tidak bertanggung jawab.

Setelah genap satu minggu ia dirawat di rumah sakit, ia diijinkan pulang. Namun bukan rumahnya di kawasan elit kota Seoul ayahnya membawanya.

_"Mulai sekarang kita akan tinggal di Busan. Kau akan mulai melanjutkan pendidikanmu disana setelah kondisimu membaik. Kami sudah mengurus segalanya."_

Itu adalah kalimat yang ibunya ucapkan kala itu. Baekhyun hanya acuh tidak menanggapi. Benar percaya orangtuanya mampu melakukan apapun kehendak mereka.

**...**

"Sial,"

Itu adalah umpatan yang entah keberapa kali Baekhyun lantunkan pagi hari ini. Ia bahkan masih dalam keadaan berjongkok di depan _closet. _Hari ini tepat satu minggu sejak ia mengalami mual di pagi hari, Pening teramat akan melanda kepalanya setelah ia memuntahkan lendir bening dari lambungnya hingga pahit ia rasakan di tenggorokan.

Baekhyun tidak ingin berprasangka buruk. Bagaimanapun ia adalah laki-laki. Namun gejala yang ia alami entah bagaimana membawa pikirannya kesuatu hal sebagaimana ia pernah di masuki sperma.

Karenanya, dengan wajah pasi dan tubuh yang hampir limbung ketika ia berdiri, Baekhyun mengambil jaket dan kunci motor miliknya. Mengendarai motornya dengan kecepatan penuh hingga sampai di sebuah apotik. Baekhyun sempat ragu namun ia meneguhkan tekadnya tersebut.

**...**

Setetes air mata jatuh menuruni pipi. Bibirnya bergetar ketika kedua iris sipitnya menatap lekat kesebuah benda pipih di tangan. Baekhyun mendengus dan membuang benda tersebut ke tempat sampah.

Air mata semakin membanjiri bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang merosot jatuh. Kepalanya ia tenggelamkan pada kedua lutut dan kekehan terdengar setelahnya. Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya kemudian. Ia menangis, namun ia juga tertawa. Baekhyun pikir ini gila. Mengabaikan ia yang sempat membaca petunjuk penggunaan di bungkus benda yang dibuangnya sebelumnya, Baekhyun mensugesti bahwa ia tidak mengerti cara menggunakan benda tersebut. Benar, ia tidak mengerti.

Baekhyun terus menangis dan tertawa sebelum kemudian mengerang begitu sakit teramat ia rasakan pada kepalanya. Baekhyun menjerit sakit, sebelum akhirnya jatuh tidak sadarkan diri.

**...**

"Usianya tepat satu minggu. Dalam usia ini hingga masa trimester pertama berakhir, janinnya akan sangat rentan. Terlebih untuk seorang _carrier._ Hindari beban pikiran berlebih, jaga pola makan dan istirahat yang cukup. Disarankan untuk meminum susu ibu hamil, jika bisa. Pendamping akan berperan penting selama masa kehamilan, terutama pada fase mengidam."

Tidak ada yang menjawab pernyataan sang Dokter. Semuanya bungkam tidak bersuara. Tuan Byun memerah. Tangannya terkepal kuat menahan amarah. Sementara Nyonya Byun mengelus dada suaminya tersebut mencoba menenangkan.

Sedang Baekhyun terdiam dengan pikiran kosong. Masih belum mempercayai dengan apa yang terjadi. _Seorang lelaki, mengandung? lelucon macam apa ini?_ pikirnya. Baekhyun ingin tergelak rasanya. Namun sesak didada pun panas di mata menahan semuanya.

Keadaan tidak berubah. Bahkan beberapa menit setelah dokter undur diri, mereka masih pada posisinya masing-masing.

"Gugurkan aib menjijikan itu, sekarang."

Hingga suara Tuan Byun sebelum berlalu memecah keheningan. Nyonya Byun terhenyak dalam berdirinya. Namun Baekhyun tidak menampilkan ekspresi apapun disana. Ia hanya terbaring dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

Nyonya Byun linglung bukan main. Tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Setelah cukup lama terdiam, ia akhirnya menghampiri putra semata wayangnya yang terpejam diatas tempat tidur.

Di usapnya bahu Baekhyun setelah mendudukan dirinya di samping tempat tidur. "Apapun alasannya, apa yang di katakan ayahmu adalah kebenaran, Baekhyun. Kami telah mengubur musibah satu bulan lalu hingga tidak ada yang mengetahuinya. Nama Byun tidak boleh tercoreng. Kau adalah pewaris utama dan satu-satunya penerus keluarga Byun. Karna itu, janin ini tidak boleh hadir di dalam tubuhmu. Ibu akan carikan dokter terbaik untuk melakukannya. Istirahatlah."

Derap langkah terdengar disusul suara pintu yang ditutup. Baekhyun membuka kedua kelopaknya yang terpejam. Ia mendengus untuk semua yang terjadi. Dan kedua telapak tangannya terkepal bersamaan dengan wajah seseorang yang melintas dalam kepalanya.

"Brengsek. Sialan kau Park!"

**...**

Keeseokan harinya, ibunya memberitahukan bahwa ia sudah mendapatkan seorang dokter yang akan membantunya melakukan aborsi. Baekhyun hanya terdiam. Sebenarnya, ia telah memikirkan segalanya semalam suntuk. Memikirkan kemungkinan yang akan terjadi jika ia mempertahankan janin diperutnya. Tidak ada yang istimewa menurutnya. Semuanya hanya akan membawa masalah, terlebih mengingat siapa pemilik dari janin tersebut.

"Aku akan pergi sendiri." Ucapnya saat Nyonya Byun menawarkan diri untuk menemani.

Mengerti dengan watak keras kepala yang di miliki sang putra, Nyonya Byun menghela nafas dan hanya menyebutkan sebuah alamat.

**...**

Langkah kakinya entah mengapa terasa berat ketika ia bawa untuk memasuki sebuah klinik di pinggiran kota Busan. Ragu menyergap dadanya hingga membuat sesak. Berkali-kali ia menghela nafas dalam dan menelan ludahnya kasar. Baekhyun tidak mengerti kenapa perasaan ini hadir dengan tiba-tiba. Ada sisipan perasaan bahwa ia tidak boleh melakukannya. Baekhyun lantas menggelengkan kepala ketika pikiran tersebut menghampiri kepalanya.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya semakin cepat kedalam. Namun, semakin dekat daun pintu yang di tuju, dadanya semakin menyempit hingga membuatnya sesak. Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan menyenderkan tubuh pada dinding di lorong tersebut. Di helanya nafas yang memburu dengan sebelah telapak yang mencengkram kuat bagian dadanya.

Setelah cukup tenang, kakinya kembali ia langkahkan hingga tepat di depan sebuah pintu kayu bercat coklat tua. Tangannya bergetar bukan main ketika mencoba untuk membuka pintu tersebut. Dan ketika ia berhasil masuk sepenuhnya kedalam ruangan, ia merasakan dentuman menyakitkan di rongga dadanya. Ia mematung ditempatnya. Bagian perutnya bergejolak tiba-tiba. Hingga saat seorang wanita paruh baya menyebut namanya, Baekhyun berbalik dan berlari kencang meninggalkan bangunan tersebut.

**...**

Semilir angin sore membelai tenang wajahnya, membuatnya merasa damai. Baekhyun memejamkan kedua kelopaknya menikmati hal tersebut. Sebelah tangannya menyentuh bagian perutnya yang masih rata. Didalam sana nyata tengah tumbuh nyawa baru yang kelak akan mengekorinya kemanapun ia pergi. Baekhyun tersenyum membayangkannya. Benaknya hangat, nyaman bukan main. Ia lalu membuka kedua kelopak terpejamnya dan menunduk untuk menatap perut ratanya.

"Kau ingin hidup bersamaku? Tapi ketahuilah, kau dan aku mungkin akan hidup melarat. Tapi entah mengapa, aku tidak keberatan. Aku...akan berusaha sebaik mungkin menghidupimu. Aku...menginginkamu."

Baekhyun merasakan perasaan lega bukan main setelah mengatakannya. Konyol bagaimana ia memilih jalan ini. Baekhyun menatap padang rumput di depannya dengan setetes air mata menuruni pipinya. Setelah menghapus setetes airmata tersebut, ia bangkit dari duduknya dan mulai melangkah untuk suatu hal yang baru.

"Nah, mari mulai semuanya dari sini. Hanya kau dan aku. Kau siap, _sweety_?" Baekhyun terkekeh setelah mengatakannya.

Yaa, Baekhyun siap melepas segalanya.

**...**

Tujuh bulan telah berlalu. saat itu, saat Baekhyun kembali ke kediamannya, semua sesuai seperti yang ia perkirakan. Ayahnya murka bukan main. Baekhyun benar kehilangan segala kemewahannya detik itu juga. Marga Byun tidak lagi menempel pada namanya. Namun bukannya resah atau sedih, ia merasa lega karna janin di perutnya tidak terluka meski Baekhyun sempat mendapat lemparan gelas yang mengenai kepalanya hingga robek dan berdarah.

Saat itu ibunya menangis pilu mendengarnya. Sekuat tenaga mencegah suaminya untuk tidak melukai putranya. Baekhyun hanya menatapnya datar.

Semuanya berlalu dengan cepat. Baekhyun pergi dengan selipan kartu debet pada saku celananya saat sang ibu memeluknya untuk terakhir kali.

Baekhyun sempat akan membuang kartu tersebut. Niat hati tidak ingin menggunakan harta Byun sepeserpun lagi. Namun melihat jumlah uang yang tersimpan di dalamnya, pun pemikiran mengenai hidup kedepannya, Baekhyun menegaskan bahwa itu yang terakhir kali.

Saat itu Baekhyun kembali ke Seoul. Ia berpikir hidupnya akan lebih mudah disana. Selain mengetahui seluk beluk kota Seoul, ia akan lebih mudah mendapatkan pekerjaan disana. Masalah kemungkinan besar ia akan bertemu dengan lelaki keparat perubah hidupnya, Baekhyun tidak peduli.

Hari itu, sesampainya di Seoul, Baekhyun membeli apartement kecil di pusat kota. Selain tempatnya nyaman, harganya juga terjangkau. Setelah beristirahat untuk meluruskan kakinya, Baekhyun keluar untuk makan siang dan membeli kebutuhan hidupnya. Pakaian, ponsel, stok bulanan dan makanan. Yang Baekhyun ingat, uang miliknya masih tersisa cukup untuk beberapa bulan kedepan. Namun Baekhyun berpikir ulang, ia tidak hidup sendiri. Sembilan bulan lagi janin di perutnya akan lahir. Dan hidup yang lebih sulit akan ia hadapi. Karenanya, sisa uang yang dimilikinya ia gunakan untuk membuka kedai eskrim di taman kota. Tidak jauh dari tempatnya tinggal, sekitar 15 menit menggunakan bus umum.

Baekhyun memulai hidup barunya dari sana. Semuanya berjalan cukup lancar. Meskipun kedainya sepi di bulan pertama, namun bulan berikutnya ia mulai memiliki pelanggan dan ramai lancar. Baekhyun bersyukur akan hal itu. Hingga di bulan ke tiga, Baekhyun mampu membeli bangunan cukup besar dan mempekerjakan tiga pegawai untuk kedai eskrimnya. Dari sanalah pemasukan Baekhyun mulai terarah. Ia bisa menikmati waktunya bersama si janin tanpa perlu menghabiskan tenaga di kedai seperti sebelumnya.

**...**

Sinar mentari di pagi hari benar mengganggu tidur lelap Baekhyun. Ia mengerang sebelum menarik selimut untuk menutupi kepalanya. Namun tendangan pada perutnya membangunkan Baekhyun sepenuhnya. Ia mendudukan tubuhnya dan menyender pada kepala ranjang. Ia mengusap perut besarnya dengan senyum tersungging dibibir tipisnya.

"Selamat pagi, _Sweety. _Terimakasih sudah membuatku tidur dengan nyenyak malam ini." Ujarnya di akhiri dengan kekehan.

Baekhyun meraih ponselnya di atas meja nakas, dan membuka pola kunci dilayar. Beberapa notif pesan menyambutnya, ia lalu membukanya.

_Baek, kau sudah bangun?_

Baekhyun reflek menatap jam yang tertera di ponselnya sebelum terkekeh. Ah, jam 10 pagi. Betapa nyenyak tidurnya semalam. Baekhyun berjanji akan makan daging hari ini sebagai ucapan terimakasih kepada bayinya di dalam perut karna tidak rewel semalaman.

_Aku yakin pasti belum. _pesan kedua.

_Yak, Baekhyun si pemalas. Kuharap kau datang ke kedai hari ini. _pesan ketiga.

"Aku yakin Jongdae akan mengoceh panjang kali lebar saat bertemu nanti. Pamanmu yang satu itu benar-benar." Ujarnya lalu terkekeh.

Kim Jongdae, salah satu karyawan kepercayaan Baekhyun di kedai eskrim. Baekhyun beruntung pegawainya tidak mempermasalahkan kehamilannya. Mungkin orang lain mencap dirinya aneh. Laki-laki, hamil, tanpa pendamping. Namun mereka tidak. Baekhyun sangat bersyukur. Ia hidup dengan sangat buruk sebelumnya, namun kehadiran bayi diperutnya seperti memberi berkah untuk hidupnya. Di kelilingi orang-orang baik dan rejeki yang berkecukupan. Baekhyun tidak tahu akan seperti apa jadinya jika saat itu ia menggugurkan kandungannya.

Baekhyun meletakan kembali ponselnya. Ia usap lembut perut besarnya dan sebuah tendangan ia dapatkan membuatnya kembali terkekeh. Ah, Baekhyun sebahagia ini.

"Nah, mari bersiap-siap. Kita habiskan hari ini dengan bersenang-senang." Ujarnya untuk kemudian beranjak membersihkan diri.

**...**

Kaos putih panjang, celana joger hitam, dan sepatu putih menjadi pilihan Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak berniat menutupi perut besarnya dari pandangan orang-orang yang menatapnya dengan berbagai arti. Toh Baekhyun tidak peduli dengan mereka.

Segelas _coco bubble_ di tangan kanan ia seruput dengan santai. Sedang tangan kiri menenteng seplastik kotak strawberry yang dibelinya di minimarket. Rambut coklat gelapnya ia biarkan bergerak tertiup angin. Tungkainya ia langkahkan menelusuri jalanan di depan toko-toko ditaman kota.

Tepat di depan toko bunga seorang wanita menabrak tubuhnya hingga _coco bubble_ di tangannya jatuh keatas tanah.

"Ma-maafkan aku. Aku tidak sengaja." Ucap wanita tersebut.

Baekhyun mendesis dan membawa pandangannya untuk menatap si pelaku. Namun bibirnya terkunci, tatapannya terpaku pada lelaki yang berdiri mematung di belakang si wanita.

"K-kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya si wanita.

Baekhyun menatap wanita tersebut dan tersenyum. "Lain kali lebih berhati-hati, Nona."

Baekhyun lalu berbalik dan melangkah meninggalkan tempat tersebut dengan jantung yang berdetak cepat. Ia mencengkram perutnya yang tiba-tiba bergejolak. Ia mempercepat langkah kakinya sebelum sebuah suara menghentikan langkahnya.

"Baekhyun, tunggu. Ini benar kau?"

Berat suara di belakang sana Baekhyun abaikan. Ia kembali melangkahkan kedua tungkainya.

"Tunggu, ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

Cengkraman pada tangannya ia hempas kuat. Seharusnya dengan itu lelaki di sampingnya mengerti jika Baekhyun tidak ingin berbicara dengannya. Namun lelaki tersebut keras kepala dan tetap mengikuti Baekhyun dengan berjalan di sampingnya.

"Byun, kau ha-hamil?" Berat suara itu terdengar ragu.

"Katakan milik siapa?" Ucapnya lagi.

"Byun, jawab."

"Berhenti dan jawab pertanyaanku!"

Cengkraman di lengannya, Baekhyun hempas kembali. Tanpa menatap lelaki tersebut, Baekhyun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

**_Flashback off!_**

"Katakan milik siapa?"

Berat suara lelaki di sampingnya ia abaikan. Itu adalah pertanyaan yang kesekian kali lelaki jangkung itu lontarkan kepadanya. Namun ia hanya diam sembari terus melanjutkan langkahnya, mengabaikan si lelaki jangkung yang terus mengikutinya dari samping.

"Jawab!" Bentakan bersamaan dengan cengkram kuat di lengan, membuatnya meringis dan menghentikan langkahnya untuk menatap tajam lelaki yang sangat dibencinya tersebut.

"Bukan urusanmu, Park." Jawabnya dingin kemudian.

"Keras kepala. Aku hanya ingin memastikan jika..."

"Memangnya apa pedulimu, brengsek? Jangan pernah muncul di hadapanku lagi karna aku tidak lagi memiliki urusan denganmu sejak kali terakhir." Kalimat penuh penekan tersebut ia ucapkan sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan sosok jangkung yang hanya diam mematung di tempatnya.

**...**

Baekhyun meringis ketika perutnya kembali bergejolak. Bayinya di dalam sana tidak berhenti menendang, justru semakin kencang menendang. Setelah dirasa cukup jauh dan lelaki itu tidak mengikutinya lagi, Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan berpegangan pada tiang listrik di depannya.

"Tenanglah, kumohon. Tidak apa-apa, semuanya baik-baik saja." Ujarnya sembari terus mengelus lembut perut besarnya.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya yang terengah. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi tubuhnya. Namun, Bayi di dalam perutnya tak kunjung mereda dan justru menekan ulu hati Baekhyun. Membuatnya sesak.

"Ugh, Ku mohon. Tenanglah _Sweety._ Akh! Sakit, kumohon. engh, tenanglah." Baekhyun tidak sanggup menopang tubuhnya lagi. Ia merosot jatuh dengan tangan yang mencengkram kuat perutnya yang teramat sakit. Air mata bahkan sudah membanjiri wajahnya, membuat pandangannya memburam. Orang-orang pun mulai menghampiri dan mengerubunginya.

"Baekhyun!"

Itu adalah terakhir kali yang ia dengar sebelum jatuh tidak sadarkan diri.

**...**

Baekhyun terbangun dari pingsannya dan mendapati sosok lelaki yang amat dikenalnya di depan pintu bersama dokter.

"Jongdae," Panggil Baekhyun lirih.

"Baek, kau sudah sadar?" Ujar lelaki tersebut sembari menghampiri Baekhyun. Ia membantu Baekhyun yang hendak mendudukan tubuhnya.

"Bagaimana dengannya?"

Lelaki tersebut, Jongdae jelas mengetahui apa yang dimaksud Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Kau mengalami kontraksi ringan. Dokter mengatakan mungkin penyebabnya karna kau terlalu terkejut dengan suatu hal. Tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir. Semuanya akan membaik setelah kau mengistirahatkan tubuhmu dengan cukup." Jelas Jongdae.

"Maafkan aku." Ujar Baekhyun sembari mengelus lembut perutnya. Lalu tersenyum begitu tendangan ia dapatkan.

"Baekhyun, jika boleh tahu sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Aku hampir mati melihatmu seperti itu di jalan. Aku bahkan melupakan sarapan yang kubeli saat melihatmu seperti itu." Ujar Jongdae dramatis.

Baekhyun mendengus mendengarnya sebelum menatap dalam kedua iris Jongdae. "Aku bertemu dengannya."

Jongdae terbelalak. Benar terkejut dengan ucapan bossnya yang sudah ia anggap saudara tersebut. "Ba-bagaimana bisa?"

Baekhyun mengedikan bahunya. "Entahlah, aku memang terkejut saat itu, tapi sekarang aku tidak peduli."

Jongdae terdiam mendengarnya. Selama itu yang terbaik untuk Baekhyun dan bayinya, Jongdae mendukungnya.

**...**

"Bukankah dua bulan lagi?" Baekhyun tersenyum sembari mengelus lembut perut besarnya.

"Apa yang akan kita makan untuk makan siang hari ini?" Guman Baekhyun sembari membuka buku menu di hadapannya. "Woaah, bukankah ini terlihat sangat enak?"

Lirih suara Baekhyun masih terdengar di telinganya. Dari mejanya ia terus menatap lekat pada Baekhyun yang terlihat asik dengan dunianya sendiri.

"Chanyeol, ada apa?"

Wanita di depannya mengikuti kemana arah pandangan kekasihnya tersebut tertuju. Irisnya terbelalak begitu mendapati Baekhyun disana. "Bukankah dia lelaki yang tidak sengaja kutabrak waktu itu? Jadi dia benar seorang _carrier_? Ah, aku iri sekali."

"Kau mengerti tentang _carrier?_" Chanyeol sontak menatap wanita di depannya.

Kim Luna, kekasih Chanyeol tersebut mengangguk. "Lelaki yang bisa mengandung. Mereka di anugrahi rahim dalam tubuhnya. Awalnya aku tidak percaya dengan hal semacam ini. Namun kakak sepupuku mengalaminya, lalu sebulan kemudian sahabat dekatku juga memilikinya."

Chanyeol kembali menatap Baekhyun disana. Baekhyun terlihat tengah memesan makanannya. "Apa itu tidak apa-apa?"

"Yang kutahu kehamilan pada lelaki berkali lipat lebih sulit di banding kehamilan seorang wanita. Jika yang tidak sanggup melewatinya, biasanya mereka akan kehilangan bayinya di trimester pertama. Jikapun bisa melewati masa itu, biasanya _carrier_ akan terlihat pucat pasi, kurus dan hanya mampu terbaring di tempat tidur." Luna menghentikan ucapannya. Jelas tahu bahwa kekasihnya tersebut benar tertarik pada perkataannya. Atau, pada lelaki disana? Luna tersenyum kecut menyadarinya.

"Namun, dia terlihat sangat sehat dan bahagia. Dia pasti lelaki yang hebat." Lanjut Luna sembari menyentuh perut ratanya. _Andai kau masih disini, sayang._ Setetes airmata yang jatuh segera ia hapus sebelum Chanyeol menyadarinya.

**...**

Baekhyun bukan tidak tahu jika ada Chanyeol disana. Ia bahkan melihatnya sejak ia memasuki _restaurant_ itu. Namun Baekhyun tidak peduli.

Saat inipun sama. Entah bagaimana lagi-lagi mereka di satukan di dalam ruangan yang sama. Toko buku.

Luna tersenyum melihat Baekhyun dari tempatnya. Ia lalu menghampiri Baekhyun meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih mengawasi pergerakan Baekhyun.

"Hai,"

Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati wanita yang tak asing berdiri di sampingnya tengah mengamati buku di tanganya. Namun Baekhyun tidak peduli dan kembali memilih buku yang di carinya.

"Sudah lama yaa, aku yakin kau masih mengingatku. Dan jika aku tidak salah ingat, bukankah kita dulu satu kampus? Baekhyun?"

Pergerakan Baekhyun terhenti. Ia menatap wanita tersebut yang juga tengah menatapnya. Baekhyun kembali memalingkan wajahnya dan kembali memilih buku.

"Berapa usianya?" Lanjut Luna.

Luna terkekeh ketika tidak mendapat jawaban. "Bayi di perutmu, berapa usianya?"

"Tujuh."

Singkat, padat, jelas. Namun hal itu mampu melebarkan senyum Luna. Wanita tersebut bahkan bertepuk tangan karna senang.

"Itu tidak akan lama lagi. Senangnya. Andai aku masih memilikinya, usianya pasti sama dengan milikmu." Ucap Luna dengan nada sendu di akhir.

Baekhyun sontak menatap wanita tersebut. Luna yang menyadarinya kembali tersenyum.

"Dia Chanyeol, kekasihku. Tidak mungkin jika kau tidak mengenalnya, bukan?" Ucap Luna disusul kekehan.

"Saat itu aku tengah hamil. Chanyeol marah besar dan bermaksud membawaku ke dokter untuk mengaborsi bayi kami. Aku yang tidak setuju terus berteriak di dalam mobil, kami bertengkar. Chanyeol hilang fokus, membuat mobil kami menabrak mobil di depan dan berguling beberapa kali. Kami selamat. Namun aku kehilangan bayiku. Dan Chanyeol, ia mengalami cidera saraf vital hingga membuatnya tidak bisa mendapatkan anak."

"Kau bisa mencari lelaki lain untuk masa depanmu, kenapa kau masih bersamanya?" Ujar Baekhyun dingin.

Luna tersenyum mendengarnya. "Karna.."

"Luna,"

Tarikan di tangannya menghentikan perkatan Luna. Chanyeol menatap Luna seolah mengatakan jangan katakan apapun lagi. Luna menatap lekat wajah Chanyeol. Kesedihan dan luka dalam mata bening Luna, Chanyeol melihatnya.

"Karna aku sangat mencintainya yang tidak pernah mencintaiku." Lanjut Luna sebelum menghempas kasar tangan Chanyeol dan berlari keluar meninggalkan Chanyeol yang mematung melihatnya.

"Apa kau hanya akan mematung seperti itu? Berhenti menjadi brengsek, Park. Kejar dia dan selesaikan semuanya dengan baik." Sinis Baekhyun kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menatap kepergian Baekhyun lalu berlari keluar menyusul kekasihnya.

Sementara Baekhyun tersenyum kecut dan mengelus perutnya lembut begitu tendangan cukup kuat ia rasakan.

**...**

"Byun, tunggu!"

Baekhyun hendak menaiki taksi ketika suara berat yang amat di kenalnya menghampiri pendengaran. Baekhyun merotasikan irisnya sebelum berbalik menatap si pemilik suara.

"Berhenti menggangguku, Park. Aku bukan seseorang yang harus memiliki urusan denganmu." Ujar Baekhyun lelah.

Ayolah. Ini sudah satu bulan semenjak pertemuannya dengan lelaki jangkung itu. Baekhyun kira ia tidak akan bertemu dengan lelaki itu kembali setelah kejadian di toko buku waktu itu. Namun entah kebetulan atau kesialan untuknya karna esoknya ia kembali tidak sengaja bertemu dengan lelaki jangkung itu dan berujung dirinya yang selalu di ikuti oleh lelaki itu.

"Aku hanya ingin meluruskan beberapa hal. Beri aku waktu."

"Jika yang ingin kau luruskan adalah perihal kau yang memperkosaku di mobil malam itu, maka aku tidak punya waktu. Aku sudah tidak peduli, dan seharusnya kaupun begitu." Baekhyun berbalik hendak memasuki taksi setelah mengatakannya. yaa, sebelum tangannya di cekal yang membuatnya kembali membalikan tubuh hendak memaki.

"Lalu siapa pemilik bayi di dalam perutmu itu, Byun?"

Baekhyun terdiam dalam wajah datarnya. Tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang di ajukan oleh lelaki jangkung di hadapannya.

"Hanya itu yang ingin kupastikan." Lanjutnya.

"Ini miliku. Jika kau khawatir tentang bayi ini yang mungkin bersangkutan dengan pemerkosaan yang kau lakukan padaku malam itu, maka kau tidak usah khawatir. Aku tidak akan mengganggumu karna bayi ini miliku dan bukan yang lain." Jawab Baekhyun penuh penekanan.

"Byun,"

"Berhenti mengikutiku, Park."

Dengan itu, Baekhyun menaiki taksi dan meninggalkan lelaki yang terus mengganggunya belakangan ini.

"Ssh,"

Ringisan pelan terdengar dari bibir tipisnya. Sebenarnya ia telah menahan nyeri di perutnya sejak berhadapan dengan lelaki itu. Bayinya seperrti terus berputar, meninju, dan menendang sejak tadi. Membuatnya teramat ngilu.

"Anda baik-baik saja, Tuan? Apa perlu saya antar ke rumah sakit?" Pertanyaan supir taksi benar menyimpan kekhawatiran akan dirinya.

"Tidak, paman. Aku baik-baik saja." Jawabnya sebiasa mungkin. Mengabaikan nyeri yang semakin ia rasakan pada bagian perutnya.

**...**

Baekhyun menutup pintu apartementnya dan berjalan tertatih menuju kamar miliknya. Sakit di perutnya semakin menjadi dan menjalar hingga ke bagian punggung dan panggul. Baekhyun merambati dinding untuk membantunya berjalan. Sementara sebelah tangannya tidak berhenti mengelus perutnya yang berdenyut menyakitkan. Bulir keringat dingin memenuhi wajah dan tubuhnya. Hingga dua langkah sebelum ia menjangkau pintu kamar, kakinya tidak lagi sanggup menahan tubuhnya. Baekhyun jatuh merosot dan bersimpuh di lantai.

"Ada apa denganmu, _sweety_. Ugh, kau menyakitiku, Ku mohon. Aakh!"

Baekhyun menjerit sakit begitu tendangan kuat ia dapatkan. Air mata tidak terelakan. Menetes dan membasahi wajahnya. Tangan bergetarnya mencengkram perut besarnya. Tangis kesakitan terdengar pilu dari bibirnya yang memutih. Baekhyun menjerit hingga sedikit membungkukan tubuhnya. Perasaannya semakin kalut ketika rembasan darah terlihat dari sela pahanya yang tertekuk. Celana joger hijaunya terlihat menggelap karna darah yang semakin banyak keluar. Sakit pada bagian perutnya tidak lagi mampu ia tahan. Dengan pikiran berkabut, Baekhyun mencari ponselnya yang tersimpan di dalam tas selempangnya. Belum sempat tangannya menemukan benda tersebut, Baekhyun menjerit sejadi jadinya dengan kedua tangan mencengkram kuat perutnya ketika bayi di dalamnya seperti berputar kuat dan mendorong diri hingga menekan kuat tulang panggulnya. Kesadaran Baekhyun menyerah untuk bertahan. Sakit teramat yang dirasakannya membuat irisnya mengabur. Baekhyun limbung dan jatuh dalam dekapan seseorang. Suara yang amat di kenalnya terdengar menyerukan namanya sebelum kegelapan benar mengambil kesadarannya.

**...**

Baekhyun mengernyit dan kembali memejamkan irisnya begitu cahaya ruangan tempatnya berada tertangkap retinanya. Irisnya ia kerjapkan beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan. Baekhyun menelusuri ruangan tempatnya berada sebelum kemudian tubuhnya menegang dengan nafas tercekat. Refleks tangannya meraba bagian perutnya ketika memori kembali mengingatkannya pada kejadian sebelum dirinya jatuh tidak sadarkan diri.

Baekhyun kalut bukan main ketika perutnya tidak lagi keras seperti sebelumnya.

"_Sweety_," Lirih suara itu ia persuarakan dengan rasa takut. Irisnya bergetar dengan lelehan air mata yang mulai membanjiri wajahnya.

"Di-dimana? _Sweety_, tidak!" Baekhyun mulai histeris. Terlebih ketika tangannya mendapati perban cukup panjang yang menempel di bagian perutnya yang masih membuncit.

Ia menggerakan tubuhnya untuk terduduk. Nyeri yang menjalar di perutnya tidak lagi ia pedulikan. Baekhyun lantas membuka kemeja pasiennya dan menemukan perban tersebut yang kini basah karna rembasan darah. Baekhyun meraba perban tersebut sebelum membukanya dengan kasar. Mengabaikan darah yang semakin banyak keluar dari luka jahit yang kembali terbuka.

"Ti-tidak mungkin, _sweety_!" Baekhyun meraung dengan pandangan menjelajah ruangan. Bibirnya tidak berhenti memanggil bayi yang kini tidak lagi dirasakan kehadirannya di dalam perutnya.

Baekhyun hendak menuruni ranjang ketika pintu ruangan terbuka dan menampilkan sosok lelaki jangkung yang amat di bencinya.

"Byun!" Lelaki itu berlari menghampirinya dan segera mencegah pergerakan Baekhyun.

Dengan tidak sabaran, Lelaki itu menekan tombol di samping ranjang untuk keadaan darurat. Di cekalnya tangan Baekhyun yang memberontak. Lelaki itu meringis begitu melihat kemeja pasien Baekhyun yang kini di basahi oleh rembasan darah. Tidak berapa lama, seorang dokter dan beberapa suster memasuki ruangan dan segera memberikan Baekhyun obat penenang dan menangani keadaan luka di perutnya. Baekhyun tidak lagi mampu memberontak meskipun masih tersadar. Air mata masih membanjiri sedang bibir masih melantun lirih memanggil bayinya.

Lelaki jangkung itu meraih tangan Baekhyun yang di tempeli jarum infus setelah mengerti dengan kekhawatiran Baekhyun.

"Dia baik-baik saja, Byun. Suster akan membawanya kemari setelah mendapat asupan ASI."

Baekhyun menghentikan tangisannya dan menatap sayu lelaki jangkung di sampingnya tersebut.

"Chanyeol,"

**...**

Chanyeol masih memperhatikan Baekhyun dari tempat duduknya sejak setengah jam yang lalu suster mengantarkan seorang bayi mungil dalam balutan selimut biru lucu. Bayi mungil dengan rona merah di sekujur tubuhnya itu terlihat damai dalam dekapan Baekhyun. Baekhyun sendiri masih betah memandangi wajah bayinya dengan jari telunjuk yang tidak berhenti mengelus pipi tembam merah tersebut.

Tangisan Baekhyun sebelumnya kini berganti dengan senyuman haru diwajahnya. Chanyeol sampai terpesona ketika melihat sisi lain Baekhyun tersebut. Lelaki jangkung itu terlihat beberapa kali berdehem untuk menetralkan detak jantungnya sebelum kemudian bangkit dan menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak dapat mengelak lagi, Byun. Tidak setelah bayi yang kau lahirkan itu seratus persen memiliki gen miliku."

Baekhyun kehilangan senyum dan melirik tajam Chanyeol kemudian. Chanyeol berdehem kembali melihatnya.

"Yeah, walaupun ku akui bibirnya tidak tebal seperti miliku." Ujar Chanyeol lagi.

Baekhyun berpaling sebelum menjawab ujaran Chanyeol. "Aku tidak pernah mengatakan jika bayi ini bukan milikmu, Park."

"Kau selalu mengelak ketika aku bertanya untuk memastikan. Dan selalu mengklaim bahwa bayi itu hanya milikmu" Ujar Chanyeol dengan penekanan di kata _milikmu_.

"Aku memang tidak ingin kau turut andil dalam hak asuh bayi ini." Datar ucapan Baekhyun taunya menusuk relung hati Chanyeol.

"Jangan seperti itu, Byun. Kau terlihat kejam. Bagaimanapun aku yang menghamilimu. Aku juga berhak atas akta bayi itu."

"Kau memperkosaku, jika kau lupa."

"Kau turut menikmatinya, jika tidak salah ingat."

"Kau meninggalkanku seperti jalang setelahnya, brengsek."

"Sst, jangan berkata kasar di hadapan bayi kita." Pelan ucapan Chanyeol taunya membuat Baekhyun sedikit salah tingkah.

"A-apanya yang bayi kita. Dia hanya miliku. Aku yang mengandungnya sendirian."

"Tentu saja kau mengandung sendirian. Masa aku juga harus turut mengandungnya."

"Yak! Ssh,"

Perdebatan mereka terhenti ketika Baekhyun berteriak dan meringis sakit setelahnya.

"Pergilah, Park. Aku akan membesarkan bayi ini sendiri. Hiduplah damai dengan kekasihmu dan jangan pernah berurusan lagi denganku."

"Aku single."

Jawaban singkat Chanyeol sontak membuat Baekhyun menatap tajam kearahnya. "Kau mencampakannya?"

"Kurasa itu yang terbaik untuknya. Sudah seharusnya dia bahagia dengan masa depannya."

"Setelah kau membunuh bayinya?"

"Itu kecelakaan, Byun. Bayi itu juga miliku meskipun aku sempat bermaksud untuk menggugurkannya. Lagipula, aku telah mendapatkan akibatnya. Kau tahu, bukan? Aku mandul sekarang."

"Karna itu kau terus mendekatiku? Bermaksud supaya kau turut andil terhadap bayiku karna hanya bayi ini penerusmu, begitu? Jangan harap."

"Hey, hey, hey. Bukan seperti itu, Byun. Karna kenyataannya aku juga mencarimu setelah kejadian malam itu. Aku terus mencarimu namun tidak pernah membuahkan hasil."

"Kau pikir aku percaya?"

"Kau bisa memotong leherku detik ini juga jika memang aku berbohong. Bukankah kau berniat membunuhku setelah aku memperkosamu?"

Baekhyun terdiam mendengarnya. Ditatapnya tajam kedua iris gelap Chanyeol. Baekhyun ingin mengelak namun ia tidak menemukan kebohongan disana. Karna itulah ia hanya berpaling dan menatap bayi di dekapannya.

"Kumohon, Byun. Beri aku kesempatan. Aku akan bertanggung jawab penuh untukmu dan bayi itu."

"Itu tidak akan berhasil, Park. Karna yang ada padaku hanyalah kebencian terhadapmu. Tidak ada kasih sama sekali."

"Maka beri aku kesempatan untuk merubah benci itu menjadi cinta, Byun."

Baekhyun kembali terdiam. Ia bisa saja menolak lelaki itu. Namun mengingat masa depan bayi yang ada di dekapannya mungkin kurang lengkap tanpa adanya sosok ayah, membuatnya sedikit luluh. Terlebih jika bukan Chanyeol yang terus mengikutinya hingga ke apartement miliknya, mungkin ia telah kehilangan bayi yang di kandungnya. Karna itu apa salahnya ia sejenak melepas ego di dirinya.

"Aku akan benar-benar membunuhmu jika kau benar mencampakanku sekali lagi, Park." Ucapnya tanpa menatap lelaki jangkung itu.

Chanyeol terdiam. Tidak bergerak atau bersuara sama sekali ketika mendengar keputusan Baekhyun. Hal itu tentu membuat Baekhyun mengernyit dan menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap lelaki jangkung tersebut. Namun sungguh Baekhyun menyesal hingga ingin muntah setelahnya.

"SUNGGUH AKU INGIN MUNTAH MELIHAT WAJAHMU YANG DIPENUHI AIR MATA SEPERTI ITU, PARK!"

Dan setelahnya keadaan menjadi kacau ketika teriakan Baekhyun justru membuat bayi mungil di dekapannya menangis karna terkejut. Belum lagi teriakan yang ia keluarkan kembali membuatnya meraung karna luka jahit di perutnya kembali terbuka. Oh, sunghuh Chanyeol ingin tenggelam dalam palung bumi terdalam saja.

**FIN**

Oh ayolah. Ini hanya ide cerita yang aku dapat ketika menyetrika baju(TT)

Terimakasih sudah membaca.


End file.
